User talk:BlankyXP
Hola, amigo. Welcome to my hippity hop talk page. Here, you can leave me a message or sumthin', I dunno. You can just like say "HI, BLANKY, WHAT'S COOKIN'?", "Yo, Blanky, YOU LOOK TIGHT TODAY!", request for me to do sumthin' for you, ask for help, or whatever you are wishing to flippin' ask me for. On the right are the archives, which are basically where I store all mah old messages once mah talk page starts to get too big. If you're curious, or just mad bored and wanna be nosy, feel free to read it, cuz I don't really give a spicy taco flip whether you do or not. Please remember to sign your messages with your name so it would save meh teh trouble getting off my dang tushie and try to see who edited mah talk page in teh history. Or just use a flippin' word bubble, dangit. If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline below. Thank you vewy much, person reading this, and I hope you has a very nice day on MySims Wiki. TALLY HO!!! ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Skin Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- How open message box in offline garden? I don't know to do anyting when slowly online garden. - Salin Request New Banners Request New Sim Pic Hi Blanky I is Zeus Revolution a new user:) I need a sim for mi User Page thingy. So would you make me 1. Here is what you need 2 know. Eyes: Oval shape and Brown Mouth: Exacly like yours Hair: Chaz's and Brown Skin: Tan Outfit: Vic's Facepaint: Star Backround: The Beach in the Desert Pie: Apple Another request lol. Shocked: Any pose that has Kevin with the surprised face that is not him standing on one leg. Tired: Kevin yawning. Ball: Kevin bouncing a ball. Angry (redone): Have Kevin in the pose where one of his hands is to his hip, and he's moving his other hand around angrily. You know, when people with Kevin's voice type say "Boo boo, norpa!" I think you managed to pull that off with someone else? Excited: Kevin stomping around excitedly. Hmph: Kevin turning away with this face: >_< Dunno: Kevin shrugging. Afraid: Kevin looking afraid. Trip: Kevin falls on the floor. Like Buddy does! I understand it shall take a while, so take your time- HEY ARE YOU DONE YET?! }} Hi Blanky! Can u plz make me a Sim? I want my sim 2 have: *Eyes- Brown and oval *Mouth- Short smile, like Dj Candy. *Hair- Same as Chaz and brown *Skin colour- White *Outfits- Same as Preston Winthrop *Background- Can you make my sim next to Travis plz? If you make this, then thnx! }} MySims SkyHeroes Release Date!! Just give me the moods that are regularly picked I guess. --Puffles Rule 22:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Puffles Rule I have a new blog:O I have a new blog! pie and I need commets Zeus0 23:22, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Zeus Revolution Joey }} Oh dear, indeed.}} HOW DO YOU MAKE A TEMPLATE!!!! Zeus0 Hey, OH, Hey, OH, Better shoot NAO! }} }} I learn by myself! Wiki Banner Update OHMYGOSH!!! Sitenote }} Sumthin' Random Hey Blanky. I just wanted to say that new banner type thing for the wiki at the top is really cool! I wonder who the piolot flying that plane is. It can't be Tad since he has brown eyes lighter hair and sunscreen on him. And it can't be Derek since he has brown eyes. But it could be, whatever. Also I got a question: Who was the first admin on the this wiki? Sumaes01 00:08, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Sim Pic Blanky I have waited a long time WHERE IS MI SIM PIC, I CAN'T MAKE A TEMPLATE WITH OUT 1 Zeus0 02:22, May 25, 2010 (UTC) MySims Wikian Gizette Calculations User Background Ad For Show Yo, Blanky I need you to make an ad for me for my new gameshow! Just (if you can) make a thumbnail of the MySims Racing cover. 'Cause it's my game is gonna be all 'bout racin'! AttackJojo3 11:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC)AttackJojo3 Reply to Answer I knew that admin Darkrudie. (I wish I knew what his sim looked like.) But I thought it was you since on every link it usally has a picture of yoursim or NIVEK doing some activity. Sumaes01 19:30, May 25, 2010 (UTC) GOLDEN RETRIEVER!!!!! I was just sayin' dat you would most likely be a Golden Retriever.}} RANDOM STUFF, MAN! Second: Thanks for the mood bubbles! Third: Um, how's my ad coming along? By what time is your best bet it'll be done?}} THAT'S AWESOME! BUT NO AMELIA?!!? YOU EXPECT ME TO GO ON IN LIFE KNOWING YOU DIDN'T PUT AMELIA IN MY AD?!?! *dead silence for a few seconds* I'm just kidding! But, um, is this going up on the front page, or is it staying on the regular ad page? Either way, doesn't matter. One last thing, and I'll do this myself, how do I make a userbox for my fanon?}} Thank you so much, Blankyperson! }} George Clooney Ate My Chicken And, uh, yes. But can we start over, 'cause I've kinda became different from then *gasp*. Anyway, she can still call me anteater, I guess. But yes. Sorry for over-complicating things. Yes, yes we shall. THE END}} A Different Banner Hey, Blankyperson. I hope you realized a canceled that town banner thing. But I now I got a different request. I am going to make an article/add for the wiki called "Typical" MySims Town. Can you make me a banner for it? I need a background of Town Hall like this the one at the bottom of this messsage and I want some sims on it like Summer (in her cheerleeding outfit), Crystal, Nova (in her MySims Agents outfit) fighting over a yeti doll with Renee (in her Kingdom outfit), and Chef Gino holding out a pizza like the one at the bottom of the page with a spider in it. Thanks! Sumaes01 01:24, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious? How dare you! Okay, just kidding. Never mind about that...}}